Real and Scary
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: Remember when Timmy wished for everything to be "real and scary"? Remember that Chester was a vampire? Everyone really does turn real and scary... and Timmy and Wanda are scared for their lives.


**Hi, there! I was just watching a few old episodes of The Fairly OddParents. Now that I'm a bit older, I can see just how** _ **stupid**_ **and** _ **dangerous**_ **some of those wishes were. A lot of them could've turned out** _ **a lot**_ **worse. Here is just one example. The characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

Halloween can be a fun holiday. The fairies can be seen, simply adding 'floating' to whatever they choose to dress up as. Several antifairies are allowed to come out to Earth each year as well. This year's anti-fairy list include Anti-Cupid, Anti-Juandissimo, Anti-Binky, Anti-Blonda, Anti-Schnozmo, Anti-Venus, Anti-Wanda and of course, Anti-Cosmo [but he comes every year, since he's the supreme leader]. Anti-Binky, Anti-Blonda, Anti-Schnozmo and Anti-Venus decide to travel the world… but the others remain in Dimmsdale.

Popular kids Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica are dressed as Jack-o-bots. Elmer is Crash Nebula. Chester is a vampire, AJ is Frankenstein, and Timmy is a makeshift mummy. Remy is a living voodoo doll, and Tootie is a stitched living doll. Cosmo is a floating janitor and Wanda is a floating nurse. For the other fairies in Dimmsdale, Cupid is a shadow demon, and Juandissimo is a werewolf. As for the antis, Anti-Cupid is a clown, Anti-Juandissimo is a headless horseman, Anti-Wanda is a pink goblin, and finally, Anti-Cosmo is an English vampire.

Timmy is trick-or-treating with Chester, AJ, Cosmo and Wanda – _for_ Vicky. Between the popular kids getting all the good stuff because their costumes are real, and Vicky getting most of their good stuff because she's scary, Timmy wishes for one of the dumbest and most dangerous wishes he's ever made.

"I wish everyone's costumes were real and scary!"

In doing so, the jack-o-bots freeze Crash Nebula and declare they will destroy the earth. Vicky is unaffected, ordering everyone to get her more candy. AJ stays away from fire and dragons, trying to find a hole to hide in. Chester turns into a bat, in search of a _human_ victim. Cosmo, Wanda, Cupid and Juandissimo are now powerless. Due to Cosmo and Wanda's already magical capabilities, their skin turns bright blue and they grow tails. Juandissimo's werewolf and Cupid's shadow demon also gain a bright blue outline, and Cupid gains an outline of a tail.

Their anti counterparts' skin turns absolutely pale. They have no tails, though they instead gain demon-like horns. A horned clown is terrifying, but he has also lost his powers. The headless horseman grows horns in his neck, but he also has no powers. The horned pale pink goblin has only goblin-like powers. The pale horned English vampire, on the other hand, has many powers and searches for his next victim.

Trixie-bot shoots lasers at Timmy and Wanda, nearly hitting _and killing_ them. Luckily, several kids are dressed like flying heroes, and they keep the Jack-o-bots at bay before they can form together and initiate the countdown for the earth's destruction. Timmy doesn't really have a plan, and Wanda is carrying his arms in a picnic basket as they keep falling off. As they run, they pass by a horde of zombie children in a slow-forming pile.

"What are _they_ doing?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out, Sport." Wanda answers honestly. "Did you see where Cosmo went?"

One of his legs breaks off and he falls on his face. His head also rolls off. "No idea!"

Wanda quickly tapes Timmy back together with gauze, and they are running again. The duo run into an abandoned shopping center and decide to hide in the backroom. AJ is there, frightened of all the chaos and speaking in small, simple terms. A pale pink horned goblin is also in the corner, fixing her a sandwich with some foods she'd managed to grab from the shelves.

"Hi, AJ." Timmy notices his friend as Wanda helps with his leg again. "Hi… goblin."

As she finishes her sandwich, she uses her feet to pick it up and bring it to her mouth. Timmy and Wanda watch in horror as the goblin girl eats her food.

"Anti-Wanda?" They shriek.

"Hi." AJ finally says with a small raise of his hand.

"Wait…" Timmy sounds concerned, ignoring AJ for the time being. "If Anti-Wanda's here… is Anti-Cosmo here, too?"

"Of course, Timothy." The British voice runs a chill down Timmy's spine.

Two small eyes open in the corner of the room, and a set of bats wings spread out. He jumps from the ceiling and lands just inches away from the nurse and mummy. He uses his mind-controlling vampirism to close and lock the door – leaving the five of them trapped in the small room. He grins evilly, baring his fangs – which currently have some red dripping off them.

"Wonderful wish, my lad. Quite… satisfying."

He and Wanda back into the wall. Gulping, Timmy asks the empirical question.

"W-What's that on your teeth?"

"Hmm?" He turns to his wife. "Dearest, is there something on my teeth?"

"Yep." She smiles. "Somethin' red and"

"Oh, damn it all." Anti-Cosmo pouts. He quickly cleans his teeth and smiles back to the trapped guests. "That was rather unfortunate."

Feeling brave, Wanda asks again. "What _was_ that?"

"Leftovers from lunch." He answers casually, but in a creepy tone. "Now, if you don't mind, I must feed again. Do you want anything m'dear?"

"Nother frawg sammige, Cozzie."

He transforms into a bat. "Sure thing, dear." He winks down to Wanda and Timmy before flying up the small air flute.

 **Hi! This is my first time writing for The Fairly OddParents; so let me know how you like it. All reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
